


Concession

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Partnership Appraisals [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, the one on the losing end makes the concessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

“Can I buy you lunch?” he asks as he slings his gym bag over his shoulder.

The dark-haired Israeli looks up in surprise, unwrapping the bandaging from her hands and loosing her thick hair from its bun. “I just dumped you on your ass and you wish to buy me lunch?”

“Call it loser’s concession,” he suggests, and she smiles.

“Only if you do not poison my food.”

“Of course not.” He waits for a beat. “I’d have the grace to be subtler than that.”

Laughing, a low, musical sound he’d not have expected from her, she nods and picks up her bag, gesturing to the door. “Then you are in good company.”

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated_.


End file.
